mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Haynes
"This is going to be a one man rendition of the Boston tea party" - Josh. "I think Tito puts a lot of hopes into Matt, and I think that Matt closely resembles the person that Tito is, and Tito is looking to create the next Tito Ortiz, and Matt closely fits that mold." - Haynes. "It's the winners... versus the losers. I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose to one of these guys. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose to a loser. So yeah, it's kind of a crazy place to find yourself, man." - Haynes on the semifinal light-heavyweight matchups: him versus Jesse and Michael versus Ross. "On June 24, 2006 I fought at that Hard Rock Hotel and Casino against Michael Bisping for the TUF 3 Light Heavyweight six figure contract. I lost, that happens. Michael was a better fighter on that day. I brought the skills I had to the table on that day and he brought his. His skills were deeper than my own but I left it all on the mat. Overall, I am happy with the fight. I made a few mistakes but I did some stuff right as well. I wasn't too pleased with the pre fight footage shown, saying how much "I hate" Bisping, etc. I was answering questions about how I would build a fire and fuel it for this fight, and what I would think about to build up anger for this fight. Unfortunately, I was caught a bit by "the edit monster" and I feel the interview poorly represented what I was trying to say. True, Bisping and I had words leading up to the fight, but that was simply pre fight BS. Once the fight is over, win or lose all animosity is gone. I want to say that I have no ill will toward Bisping, his country, his accent or his camp. In fact during the pre fight words he and I had in the octagon, we both shook hands and agreed it was all hype for the fight. The illegal knee to the face rattled me quite a bit as I couldn't even figure out what happened to my cornermen, and the poke to the eye was unfortunate as well. Some things just didn't go my way that night. Regardless, he came in with a deeper skill set than me and won, and I congratulate him for that. I am completely confident in my ability to drop weight classes. 205lbs was just a pit stop for me as I wanted to take the opportunity to compete on the TUF 3 show. It was an awesome experience. I will keep working part time at night to leave my days open for training. Which was my immediate plan regardless of how the Finale turned out. I want to say Thanks to everyone who supported me during the show and who tuned in to watch the finale. Sorry I couldn't bring it home. Just making it to the finals is something I'm proud of. I'm happy with my overall performance on the TUF 3 show, especially knowing that I had only a few months training at Team Quest before the show. I am confident that with more training from them I will only improve. They are an excellent camp and I want to represent them well. If you were a fan of mine on the show because of my heart then I don't think you will be disappointed in my performance in the Finale, as I gave it my all. I will continue to improve my game and you can look for me leaner and meaner in a lower weight class." - Josh after the finale, on the finale.